Breaking Free
by AnimeTasha
Summary: (Revised & previously titled 'Who I Am'.) I was locked in a set life, with little chance of freedom. Till I met him. The Vampire locked in the basement of my crazy cousins Church Cult. Meeting Godric helped me be myself & set me free...(Title & Summary a work in-progress)
1. Prologue

_Author's Note__:_ Hello everyone. Here is the revised Prologue of the old title 'Who I Am'.

I hope I have more luck this time around with this story, & that I will finally finish it. Haha.

Enjoy.

I also don't own anything except the OC/s.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

To belong is to be part of something, to fit perfect. But I didn't. I never have in this crazy world of supposed religion.

God, his child Jesus talked about love and compassion towards man. Yet, it seemed to go astray in this place. My cousin, Steve Newlin, was the leader of this church The Fellowship of the Sun. But it – he is rather a joke. I believe his belief come from hate brought out by the death of his father, my uncle. Yet, again my uncle was just about as bad as Steve.

The way I look at this Human vs. Vampire issue as anyone with a clear mind would. Gay and lesbians have rights just like those that are black. Yes it has taken time and still there are troubles, but they have come far in so many years. It would be the same for Vampires. I say embrace it, not fear it.

"Fay!" called Steve, bringing me from my deep thoughts once more.

"Yes?" I called from the balcony in the chapel.

"What are you doin'?" he called from the ground floor.

I looked down at him, as I wish I could every moment I had to face him. But sadly being seventeen - just about eighteen - and five foot six really sucked. Yet it didn't stop me from thinking about squishing him with my foot.

"Oh just the usual; thinkin' and a prayin'" I replied with a fake sweet smile.

Steve's smile beamed sickeningly. "You are a fine daughter of our lord."

'_Gag me with a spoon_' I thought holding back from rolling my eyes. He is too over the top sometimes.

"Sarah's been looking for you" he said heading towards the basement. "You better run off and see what she wants."

I nodded getting to my feet. "Before I go, I was wonderin'…what's down in the basement? Just out of curiosity."

Steve seemed to turn around like someone just poked him in the ribs. "Nothing that concerns you Fay" was his automatic words.

Whatever it was had to be new. In the last few days Steve has been moving around on egg shells. I know I shouldn't pry into the matter, but I couldn't help but want to know. Walking down the stairs to the floor I looked over in the direction of the door to the basement before heading out. I guess I would have to wait a while before going down there and at night. It was the only time I knew no one would be around.

"There you are!" came Sarah's relieved – though fake – voice as I just stepped out of the building. "I've been lookin' everywhere for you! Come now, you have to be heading home" she smiled brightly.

Oh yeah, I forgot – more like attempt to forget – they run my life. It's been that way since day one. Everyone runs my life. My parents, Steve and Sarah, even the big meat head Gabe. I am capable of running my own life; they all just think they can do it better.

As soon as I get home my mother will greet me before sending me to my room to do my homework. When that is done she will inform me of taking a shower and cleaning up before my father gets home and for dinner. From there I will have my father question me about my day, and then tell me what I should have really done. Then – finally – when it came time they will both tell me to be off to bed. An hour later both of them will check on me, like clockwork and tell me to sleep if I don't fake to be.

My mornings ran similar. My mother gets me up, tells me to shower, dress, do my hair and then have breakfast before rushing me out the door for school. After school I am a little freer, with Sarah picking me up and taking me to the Fellowship. There I 'pray' and be a good Christian who will soon join the churches cause. Yeah right.

My name is Fay O'Neil and I am stuck in the one place that can only be called Hell.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter One

_Author's note: _& here is the First Chapter. Haha.

I don't own anything except the OC/s.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Four days have passed and I have now learnt the truth to what Steve has in the basement. And it rather angers me, for down there is a Vampire. And to make me violently ill to my stomach, my cousin is going to have the Vampire meet the sun.

Steve has made me sick in the past with his words. But now I loathed him more. This Vampire may have caused grief in the past, but had he done anything recently to my cousin or anyone in the church? No. Had this Vampire had anything to do with the death of his father? Possibly, but there was no proof. Just the fact they are a Vampire was all the justice my simple minded relative needs.

Just these thoughts had me turning my nose up as I walked into the chapel. I was grateful my cousin and his wife were at this moment busy with those of their 'army' to notice I wasn't there. But I wouldn't have long.

The silence of this place during the day was peaceful and perfect. The way the morning and afternoon light came in from the large glass windows, made it almost feel like a dream. But now at night it didn't seem that way. Maybe it was the slight fear I held by the fact I could be caught any moment. That thought seemed to thrill me to no end.

I've been such a good _child_ makes me want to hit my head against the nearest wall. I hate the fact I play the good girl. I hate the fact everyone responds wonderfully to that. And I hate myself for letting that be. Because I'm far from perfect. Everyone is far from perfect. We have flaws. That is what makes us human.

'_Only a few more weeks_' I told myself over and over again. It was all I could do to get threw the days.

Once I was eighteen I would be out the door of my home, with whatever I needed and would get away from all this crazy. I would find a nice place that I could call my new home. Free of all the previous dramas. I would start fresh, being who I really am.

Reaching the basement door I looked down at the barely lit handle. This was the moment. And yet I was frozen on the spot. What would I do once I get down there? Would I even get down the stairs before the Vampire bit and drained me? I can't let those stereotypical thoughts cloud my mind. Yet – then – even if I did make it down there without a problem, would they drink my offering of True Blood instead?

But the one question that stuck out above all was; if I freed the Vampire, would they get away?

I shook my head. '_Of course they would, their faster than us humans_' I told myself honestly.

Placing my hand on the handle I turned the knob and pushed it open slightly. They would now know I was here. Pushing the door open enough to slip in, my ears listened to the creeking of the hinges. My heart began to race with how close I was getting. There was no turning back now.

Closing behind me I turned on the basement lights. My hands clung tightly to my messenger bag while I step down the first step. Nothing. Down another two steps and still nothing. Descending the rest my eyes blazed around about till I found the open cage. There sitting on the floor was a guy.

He look no older then myself, maybe younger. His head was down showing off his short brown hair that laid flat. He wore off white linen pants with a matching linen top, darkish brown sandals secured on his feet completed his outfit. What I saw of his hands, arms and torso his skin was deathly pale. The defining trait of a Vampire.

Taking a step forward in his direction, his head lifted allowing me to see his face. From the short distance I could make out his stone like features, his pale flesh looked almost like it was photoshoped. Then with a few more steps I saw his piercing eyes; those eyes seemed to be almost looking threw me. Yet in a way the most beautiful eyes I have – even – would see.

I know Vampires are supposed to be breath takingly beautiful, it was one of the things that drew you in. But this guy was just beautiful in his own way. And he would know it, even if it was in the predator sense.

Coming to the open cage door I looked at the lock and saw it hadn't been broken. Nor did it show signs that it had been picked open. It was just open, giving him the chance to leave and yet he didn't. That was confusing and my features could tell him that.

"If the gate is unlocked, why do you stay?" I softly asked more myself, while turning my gaze back to the Vampire.

He seemed to straighten up, back resting against the wall. "I've chosen to stay" he stated flawlessly with a hint of an accent. His voice was smooth – another draw in.

"But why?" I questioned tilting my head in confusion.

He seemed to be studying me, as if working me out. "Aren't you afraid to be down here with me?" He questioned, ignoring my question.

"Honestly; I am a little" I said with a sigh – like I was holding my breath – leaning against the door frame. "But I have to take my chances and not judge you from what I've heard or read about."

My answer seemed to surprise him. Had I said something wrong? Were my words the opposite of what he thought I would say? I guess so.

"I see" he said with a faint smile. "You don't have the same views as the others?"

I moved into the right of the cage and took to sitting on the floor, back against the cage. There was no point of standing while we talked. He seemed friendly enough. His eyes showed compassion, interest and wisdom.

"Not when it comes to Vampires. I believe you have just as much rights as any of us. But don't get me wrong, I am a Christian but I don't think like my cousin, Steve..."

At that point I looked away from him and to my hands on my bags strap. Then I remembered the True Blood. Hastily I opened the flap and pulled out the warm bottle before looking to the guy.

"You've been down here for a while now, you must be hungry?" I asked showing him the bottle.

Again he gave me a small smile. "Thank you but at my age I don't need too much blood."

I shook my head. "Please take it, if not for now maybe later." He gave me a look that told me He didn't intend to take it. "Or humour me? I don't know if my cousin feeds you every day or not...I'm sorry if that sounds rude."

"No, no not at all. I am use to those words. And thank you for your concern."

I took my bag off and got to my knees. Walking closer on my knees I offered him the bottle, which he took gracefully from me. I smiled before returning to my spot.

"Would you be in trouble if you are found down here?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, I'd be severely punished" I replied off handedly.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

I looked at his face and he seemed concerned. "Not really. I guess it would make me feel more like myself."

I had confused him. The look in his eyes told me so. And as much as I would love to have explained to him I had to go. I had been down here for a while now and I needed to head back, or else Steve and Sarah may come looking for me.

Getting to my feet I dusted off the knees and bottom of my denim skinny jeans and put my messenger bag back on me. I looked down at the guy and smiled softly.

"I have to go now, can't let them find me here and all that. If you like I could probably come and visit again?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

There was something calming about him, even if it was part of the allurence of him. Speaking with him I felt more like myself than any other time. And it was sure to become addictive. After just a little taste I wanted more. So I hope he'd agree.

"Yes, I would like that" he replied getting to his feet. Now allowing me to see that he was taller than me, but not by a lot.

I nodded and smiled rather brightly. "Alright, I will see you soon..." And then I remembered I didn't know his name.

"Godirc."

"Godric…" it rolled off my tongue nicely. "I will see you soon Godric." I showed him a warm and honest smile.

He nodded and watched as I went up the stairs. I turned off the lights before sneaking back out of the door. I was relieved to find no one there. Heading towards the way I entered my heart stopped, the doors opened. Quickly I raced to the stairs, up them and took to sliding along the bench. Moving like the speed of light – or a Vampire – I pulled out my small sketch book and pencil, and flipped to a page with a drawing on it.

"Fay!? You in here!?" Came Steve's voice bouncing around the room.

Breathing in and out I replied. "Ah yes?"

He looked up at me before coming up the stairs to find me with my book. He seemed to relax a bit and sat next to me.

"You had me worried for a bit. What are you doin' in here?" He questioned as I closed my book.

"Oh I came to pray and allow our lord to inspire me to create somethin' he would love" now I was the one spilling crap.

Steve smiled happily. "Fay you are such a beautiful shinin' light that will only get brighter. You will do well in this church. Only a few weeks to go now and you will be one of us."

My blood ran cold at his words. I wasn't going to let that happen. I would rather jump from this balcony then become one of them.

"I know" I said with a fake smile. "I can't wait for that day." If anyone paid real attention they would hear the hollowness in my voice. Not mention I was holding back from cringing.

"It will be a wonderful day. But for now you must get home. You have to be here for Sunday mass young lady" Steve said lightly hitting my knee.

We stood together and headed down the stairs before leaving the building. Even as Steve talked about whatever it was he was saying, in my mind I looked forward to seeing Godric again. I couldn't wait to be myself again.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's Note: _here's Chapter Two for you all. :)

I don't own anything except my OC/s & added plot/dialogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Wednesday seemed to never come around, and now it was sunset. Sarah was busy getting all those of the 'army' rounded up for another pep-talk and all that. Real boring though.

Steve and Gabe were headed towards the chapel in words. I quickly put away my sketch book and pencil before going after them. My shoulder length blonde locks moving with my actions. Today I was dressed nicely, mothers orders. I wore a simple red graphic T-shirt, black denim skinny jeans and white converse shoes.

"Hey Steve!" I called after him. "What are you up too?"

Both men stopped and looked at me. Steve looked at me with warmth but seemed jittery, while Gabe just stared me down. I've never liked that guy, bad vibes from that one.

"Oh nowhere Fay, just fixing things up" Steve replied.

"Could I come with?" I asked hopefully.

"We don't need the kid hanging around" muttered Gabe, yet I still heard him.

"Please Steve? If it's to do with that Vampire" – at this point, I could really despise myself for this – "I'd love a chance to stare him down. Maybe give him a piece of my God loving mind." Yeah I sounded like an ignorant minion.

My skin crawled. I needed a hot shower and scrub myself clean. Gabe seemed to change his tune, slightly, at my words. But Steve looked to just about not to give in.

"Well...fine. But! You have to stay near us. Don't let the Vampire charm you or anything" replied Steve turning and taking a step before facing me again. "Here take this too."

What he gave me was a silver chain that I was to keep hidden in my hand. It was a precaution he wanted me to take. But I knew Godric wouldn't do anything. He was willing but they didn't see that. All they saw was the 'Vampire'.

Coming to the chapel we swiftly moved to the basement door. Gabe went first, followed by Steve and then me. I could hear Gabe and Steve talking to Godric before I even close the door and reached the bottom step.

"Alright Godric, you have anything to tell us before your coming week?" Questioned Steve sitting on a seat.

I saw Godric looking away from them rather bored. But that changed as I made my way to Steve's side. His eyes landed on me and I lightly shook my head. I hope he didn't think I was lying to him nights before. I saw this as an opportunity. If I could show Steve and Gabe I was trust worthy and full of hate, I could check on Godric and bring him True Blood.

"Don't look at her" spat Steve glaring daggers at Godric while tapping at his chair. I could have hit him up the back of the head so much right then.

Godric turned his gaze from me but not before flashing me a look that he understood. Neither Gabe nor Steve saw it thankfully.

So there I stood, watching and listening to my cousin and his goon attempting to get information from Godric. But it wasn't going anywhere. Godric said little, and it pissed both men off. I had to hold in the pleased smile.

"Why must you be difficult?" Asked Steve with a sigh.

"I believe I am being cooperative. I have not once tried to escape, I offer myself willingly" said Godric off handedly.

"Yes, we know. But we want to know more about your kind here" said Gabe on the verge of busting a blood vessel.

"As I have said; they do not concern you. I should be enough" replied Godric drawing his eyes on Gabe. I know he was telling the big guy to back down with his eyes.

"Fay, are you alright? You're quiet, I thought you would have said something by now" said Steve quietly.

He was right. Any Vampire hater would have yelled out something hateful to Godric. But what to say that will please my cousin but not anger Godric?

"I'm just a little stunned to be so close to...that" I said spitting the last word. Though my voice wasn't all that menacing, just enough to make both men believe me.

Steve nodded. "Of course. I thought so. But don't worry Fay" he replied patting my arm.

"I think we should just go. He's not saying anything worth wild" said Gabe looking at Steve and me.

Steve nodded and we headed to the stairs. "Just bring him some True Blood later Gabe."

"Yeah" groaned Gabe. I guess he had other plans that were now going to be pushed back or cancelled.

Exiting the basement I turned to the two. "If Gabe has other plans-"

"Yeah, I was going to pull a surprise ten mile run on the recruits" said Gabe with a somewhat sadistic smile upon his face.

"That sounds good and always the best way to prepare them for sudden attacks. I could always bring the Vampire his True Blood" I finished. Yes I was sucking up, and yes I hate myself for it. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Steve and Gabe looked at each other in thought. Maybe it was too soon to ask to do it? Stupid! And waste of timing sucking up.

"Well as the Vampire said; he is here willing. So he shouldn't be a problem. Not to mention I have the silver chain, I could take another with me too." I hope that sold it or I'm at a loss.

Steve turned and gave me a satisfied smile. "It seems your showin' more initiative Fay. I'm glad you want to stand up like this. It shows you're growin' up."

Gabe agreed, well I think he did. So as we walked out they told me where they kept the True Blood and how to warm it, though I already knew that. And also where more silver chains were, plus other weapons against Vampires.

But I think the best thing about all this was the fact not only will Gabe be on the surprise ten mile run, so would Steve and Sarah. This gave me more time. I didn't have to go home, as I was staying at my cousins. Tomorrow I was to help Sarah early in the morning.

None the less I put that to the back of my mind. Right now I had to get the True Blood before going back to the chapel. Steve had told me he kept some of the bottles in his office. So to his office I went. Turning on the light I took in the place. His desk was right in front of me with two chairs sitting before it. The room itself was painted brightly and decorated in the typical stuff. It was so very fake, like my cousin and his wife.

Walking around behind the desk I found his little fridge. Opening the door I was greeted with a few bottles. I grabbed one and proceeded to the closest microwave, which wasn't all that far from here. With the bottle warmed up and ready I began my walk back to the chapel.

I could very faintly hear Gabe yelling, which meant they were all gone. A sigh of relief left my lips, salvation. Coming to the chapel once more I practically had a jump in my step all the way to the basement. Before I even ventured down there I took a few deep breaths. I may have even ran my hands threw my hair and straightened out my clothing.

I descended down the stairs to find Godric sitting exactly like the first time I saw him. Hearing my footsetps he looked up and I gave him a soft smile. This time I didn't sit by the opening of the cage, I actually took a seat in front of him but still at a distance of a meter.

"I brought you another True Blood" I said handing it out to him. "And before you give me that 'I don't need it' stuff, just humor me, again, and take it" I added with a stern look.

Godric shook his head but took the bottle. "I see your acting like your older than me already" he said with amusement.

I shook my head. "Not really, I just don't want you to starve" I replied. "I'm sorry about earlier…" I found myself saying softly.

"What about it little one?" he questioned resting back against the wall.

"Well, for sayin' what I said the way I did" I explained. "I thought it would be the only way to be able to see you, gettin' Steve's trust so that I could bring you True Blood without havin' to sneak around."

At this point I removed the silver chains from my wrists and put them in my bag. I hated that I had it. And I could only imagine what Godric thought. But the look he gave me was a gentle one. It was like he had no problem with anything.

"You said the other night you felt like the 'real' you, what did you mean by that?" Godric asked. I bet he had been thinking about it a fair bit.

I smiled with a small laugh. "I guess I meant that being here and talking to you like it was an ordinary day, I mean night, it's not normal for me. In everyone's eyes here at the Fellowship I am the good Christian girl, who would never do anythin' that's so wrong."

Godric found that amusing. "Why do you play the good girl then?"

"Do I have a choice? Yes, but it's not what my parents, Steve and his wife want. They want another minion – I mean follower for their cause. But I don't plan to play it for much longer, in a week I will be eighteen and out of here" I said with confidence.

"And what will do you after getting away?" He asked sounding honestly interested.

"I'd have to find another town, rather far away too. Then I'd find a reasonably priced place to stay, and I'd need to get a job as soon as possible. I only have a decent amount of money saved to last me a short while" I replied thinking it all out.

"You've thought about this well."

I smirked. "I've had plenty of time too."

Godric smiled softly and took to being silent. I watched him and studied him. He had his eyes closed, head back against the wall. He looked peaceful and serene. And let's not forget that wisely air to him. Just how old was Godric anyways?

"Godric, how old are you?"

His gaze came back to me. "Old enough little one."

I sighed. "Please tell me, you know how old I am!"

My reaction amused him, his eyes told me. "I am over two-thousand years old."

Wow. I hadn't been expecting him to be that old! All the historical moments he would have seen or heard about, it was astonishing. Maybe he had seen some of the world's most beautiful art works, maybe even met the artists. I didn't care if he could tell I was surprised, because my face would have given it away.

"I can't imagine all the things you have seen or done, it's...it's astonishin'" I sputtered.

I had many questions I wanted to ask. I wanted to hear all his stories. And in my surprise I don't know how I could still do maths.

"If you're over two-thousand years old that would make you older then Jesus, right?"

"Yes, I am older than your Jesus. But I wish I had met him."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I wish you could say that to Steve and all those idiots out there."

That was the first time I had actually said that they were 'idiots' out loud. And it felt wonderful. Stretching with the satisfaction of myself I then noticed the time. I had been down here for nearly two hours. This meant I had to head back upstairs now. And my cheery mood became deflated. It wouldn't shock me if Godric knew what I just thought.

"It's that time" I sighed. "Best head back to stand beside those idiots up there."

I got to my feet, dusted off and fixed my bag. But when I looked at Godric I found him right in front of me. I blinked, what was up with him? His left hand came up and pushed back some of my hair that had to be out of place.

"I look forward to your next visit" Godric said softly and honestly.

I smiled and nodded my head briefly, not sure if my voice would betray me if I spoke. Then I moved to the open cage door before looking back. Godric was moving to grab the True Blood and then looked back to me. With that I left the basement and went off to wait for Steve and Sarah to come back. I'm back in my fake world, but how I'd love to be in my real world with Godric. Even if it's down in a basement.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's Note:_ I believe it has been more then a week, which means I am over due to update. Haha.

Better late then never, as they always say. So enjoy the update..

I don't own anything except the OC/s & added story lines.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Over the next three nights I got closer to Godric, well as close as I could. Even though he was the one over two-thousand years old, he was the one asking me questions.

I smiled walking from Steve and Sarah's house and in to the afternoon sun. There was a nice soft warm breeze to compliment the suns rays. Crossing the lawn I was met with Sarah pulling up and honking the horn of the buggy.

"Finally you leave the house" said Sarah as I walked over to the buggy. "What has kept you?"

"Just some homework" I replied getting into the passenger seat.

With a noise of understanding Sarah put her foot down and we were on the move. The mix of warm rays complimented with the soft rush of wind felt wonderful, very refreshing. I just wish I had sunglasses to take some of the sun from my eyes.

"So how goes school?" Asked Sarah.

I shrugged. "Alright. I'm doin' well, second in most classes."

"Any you're comin' first in?" She inquired turning around to the housing quarters of the 'army'.

"Art, I'm comin' first in art" I replied.

Sarah didn't seem to like that very much. But she decided to preach to me over it. Something about being an artist is God's purpose for me, other than joining their cause. I didn't listen all that much. Just enough to nod and – unfortunately – agree.

Soon she pulled up as Steve walked out of the building that housed his office. He was smiling brightly, as if all his prayers had been answered. I didn't like that. Following Sarah's lead I got out and walked over to him. They both looked very happy, no doubt about to tell me what made them this way.

"Fay, Sarah and I have somethin' wonderful to tell you" said Steve placing an arm around his wife.

"What is it Steve?" I asked holding the strap of my bag tightly; a habit of mine.

"Tell her honey" said an over joyed Sarah.

"We've decided that we would hold the Lock-In the night before your birthday. That way we could celebrate your birthday with the Vampire meetin' the sun before you offically join us!" Steve said with joy.

"Just think what a birthday memory it will be" added Sarah.

Yet again I felt violently ill with the mix of my blood running cold. Not only would I be boxed in, no way to escape once I was eighteen; I would see Godric burn on my birthday. I felt my breath become frantic, yet I did my best to hide it.

"Oh wow" was all I could get out. Actually that wasn't what I wanted to say. What I wanted to really say had too much profanity in it.

"Awww, she's speechless" Sarah stated coming over and hugging me.

Steve just seemed pleased. He told me a bit about what he had arranged for my birthday after all that. My parents were coming to the Church to have lunch with us and be all family like. But I didn't seem to take note. I felt so cold and heavy right now. I needed to be alone, away from them and anyone else.

When I escaped I told Steve I would get Godric's True Blood before heading to the chapel, were I planned to pray before going down in the basement. Tonight's visit wasn't going to be a lively one. I was probably going to vent to Godric. Maybe even cry in anger also.

In the chapel I sat up in the balcony and took out my sketch book and pencil. I turned to the last page were I had begun to sketch late last night, earlier today. It was a facial profile, very basic and rough. But to complete it completely I need to have my subject before me. Yet I was scared to ask him if I could.

After four more days it would be all I had left to remember him. That's if I finish it. I didn't draw while sitting here. I just looked ahead of me and prayed for something, anything to come in and save Godric. I knew if he was safe I could run for it.

'_Why do I care so much?_' I asked myself hanging my head.

It's true, why did I care? Maybe in this week and few days I have grown fond of Godric, maybe even slightly attached. I would even call him a friend. He was like the only real friend I have had, and it was nice. I softly smiled at that. I hope he thought of me as a friend too.

As the afternoon glow of the chapel died I picked up my sketch book and headed down to the basement. And he was there, only this time he greeted me at the bottom of the steps. I handed him the True Blood from my bag, he took it without a fuss. And we walked over to the cage; Godric took his usual spot while I took to sitting next to him.

"You look troubled" were his first words.

I sighed. "I am Godric, I really am."

"Tell me little one, I may be able to help."

"I doubt it" I said softly holding my sketch book close to my chest. "For you see my birthday is in four days…and I will be boxed in here durin' the Lock-In."

"What is so wrong with that?"

"Godric" I turned to him with sad eyes. "My cousin, my crazy idiot cousin is plannin' for you to meet the sun on my birthday! And right after I will be forced to join the Church Cult."

I looked away from him; I didn't want him to see that I was going to cry from anger. A cool hand lightly grasped my chin before turning me to face Godric. His eyes held sympathy and understanding.

"I am sorry" he said softly before placing his arm around me, lightly he hugged me. Though he seemed to be unsure how much or little this hug needed. Maybe he was also scared he may hug me too tightly.

"Don't be Godric" I said pulling back. "I should have known Steve would pull somethin' like this."

I whipped my eyes before the few tears could run completely down my face. I had been so worked up I forgot about my sketch book, until I saw Godric had it. He was turning the pages and inspecting what each page held.

"That's nothin' important" I said trying to get it back but he didn't let me.

"You are quite the artist. I can see your influences" he said honestly.

But then he arrived at the last sketch. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. What could he be thinking right now? Sure it didn't look that much like him, but there were similarities. I played with the strap of my bag, wanting to crawl under a rock.

"Is this how I look to you?" he questioned looking up at me.

"It's a rough sketch, not even finish" I sputtered in embarrassment.

"I see that, but the basic outline and hair is how you see me?" he asked.

I nodded –yes. And just like that I had my book back in my lap, along with pencil. I looked up at Godric in confusion.

"I wish to see it complete. I am intrigued to see how you see me" was all he said.

I crawled over to a spot before Godric. Sitting cross legged I took the pencil in my right hand before looking up at his face. He sat straight, leaning against the wall, eyes fixed on me. His features were blank but his eyes were alive. Looking down I started with his eye brows and eyes.

They didn't take me all that long, and I rather liked how they turned out. Next were the nose and cheek bones. His nose was a little difficult, but I got it done. Glancing up I gave him a reassuring smile before looking at his jaw. That was simple. And finally I came to his lips.

For a moment or two I found myself staring at those lips from under my eyelashes. They were pale but perfect. Their shape was just right for his face. Snapping out of it I began to draw them. They took me longer then I thought they would. Once that was done I added the right shading to complete it.

Placing down the pencil I moved my wrist and fingers to uncramp them. I also stretched my back after being kind of hunched over. I looked down at the drawing and then to whom it was of. I didn't want to toot my own horn but it was one of the best drawings I have done. Yet I had an extraordinary subject to work from.

"Are you finished?" Came Godric's curious voice.

I smiled and nodded. "I believe so."

I passed him the book and awaited his words. He had to have been sitting there for at least five minutes studying the drawing. My brows knitted together in confusion.

"Is somethin' wrong with it?" I inquired, my brows pulling together in confusion.

Godrics eyes lift, meeting mine. "Is this how you really see me? I don't look menacing."

What was he talking about? He totally confused me.

"Are you supposed to be menacin' or somethin'?"

"Generally we are" he replied closing the book. "Many had depictured us as just that."

I laughed, I actually laughed even though before drawing I was upset.

"That is how others have seen you. When I look at you now I don't see that, I see exactly what I drew" I took the book and opened it back up to show him. "Do you see a menacin' Vampire? No. I see you as who you are; Godric. Nothin' less than that."

Godric sat there quietly staring at me. I closed the book feeling like I was the size of a pebble. Did my words in any way offend him? Maybe.

"When you first came down here you admitted to be 'a little scared', but you also said that you didn't judge me as you don't know me" he stated in thought. "I think in my two-thousand years you are the first to see me as something equal. And for that I am...happy."

I could see he was telling the truth, even if Godric had trouble getting the word 'happy' out. I smiled a joyful smile. Yes we were friends, I knew we were. I moved back over to sit next to Godric. We were silent but it was nice. I then rest my head against Godric's shoulder. The thought of losing my one true friend came back. And it hurt.

_**TBC...**_


	5. Chapter Four

_Author's Note: _finally back with another Chapter. Do forgive me and my tardiness. Thing's have been a tad crazy. Not to mention going through the original story Chapters, so much editing and fixing to be done. -_-

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OC/s and added plot._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Sitting in my last class of the day I was spacing. My teacher, my lame science teacher was babbling about some combination of chemicals that is unstable. Looking briefly at the clock I found I still had twenty minutes to go. Talk about frustrating!

I wanted more than anything to disrupt the class. Fire alarm, teacher being called away, something! I just wanted out, I wanted to be only one place; the basement of the chapel. It is my haven.

Tapping my pen on my science book I looked down at the few notes I had taken. My minds a mess, in utter chaos. Usually I would have done a page to three by this time. And yet I hadn't.

Dropping my pen I noticed my sketch book under the text book that was open to the desired page. Pulling the sketch book out; I was greeted with Godric's face, Godric's beautiful face. This face has been here in every class with me, and looked at five times a lesson.

I couldn't help but look at his face. I liked to be reminded that he was real and not just some wonderful dream. I need reassurance that I wasn't going crazy, even if everything around me was. Remembering Godric has become a pass time. Practically the only way for me to get through the day. It's funny to say but Godric has become a drug, an alluring and addictive one. With that flawless pale skin, with those wise eyes looking upon me. Short dark hair I want nothing more than to run my fingers threw and spike it up. Then his lips…

"Miss O'Neil, tell me what will happen if I mix these two chemicals" came my teacher's stern voice as he pointed to the two chemical symbols on a chart.

I racked my brain for a minute before answering. "They will create a white poisonous gas, Sir."

When his face fell, no doubt he wanted to call me out, I smiled happily. When I started High School I enjoyed Science and all its wonders. But after meeting the teachers and being introduced to Art, it slowly faded. It was always good to know I kept myself out of trouble with the right stored information.

Finally the bell rang. I was free! Quickly packing my things I ran from the room, down the halls and out the building. It was only Thursday but I was still happy to be free. Walking down the path towards the numerous cars I kept an eye out for Sarah. It took me a minute to spot it. She looked a little frazzled and it worried me. Had something happened? Was it Godric?

Sarah never said a word the whole ride to the Fellowship. It was unnerving to say the least. But I didn't say a word. When we got out of the car she went off in the opposite direction then me, usually we walked together to either Steve or the recruits. Something was very wrong.

"Fay" called Steve headed my way.

"Hello Steve" I said politely.

"Fay I have to talk with you" he said seriously. Not good.

We went to his office were I sat before him at his desk. We were completely alone. Just sitting there I felt the sweat form on my brow. Did he know I made friends with Godric? I was about to find out.

"Fay, today our church was approached by two very unsavoury people. People who were here to stand against our God" started Steve in a dead serious preacher's voice. "They came here lyin' about who they were and what they were here for. They had planned to help the Vampire escape."

My heart leapt. Two people had come for Godric! But they were found out, my heart stopped for a moment. What did Steve or Gabe, who I'm guessing Steve would have around, do? Were they dead? Or locked up somewhere?

"What did you do with them?" I asked calmly.

"Gabe and I locked them down in the basement in the cage" he stated.

"And the Vampire?" I detested not using Godric's name.

"He is down there too. Maybe he will drain them, savin' us the trouble of dealin' with them" Steve said with menace. Now if I drew him it would be with fire eyes and a snakes tongue.

"Do you plan to feed those people?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, I'm not that cruel."

'_Oh yes you are_' I thought mentally slapping him.

"Do you want me to take them food and water?" I asked, wondering if he really would.

"I wasn't goin' to, but you might hit a soft spot in the young blonde" he stated leaning back in his chair. "She's a bit of a goody-goody."

I nodded and asked if that was it. And it was. So I left with my bag in hand. I headed out to grab two bottles of water. I bet they could do with a drink about now. Later on I will take them dinner and a True Blood for Godric.

So with two cool bottles of water in hand I entered the chapel and made my way over to the basement door. Taking a deep breath I would have to make them believe I am just like everyone else. But would I be convincing enough?

Entering the basement I walked down the stairs casually. The lights were already on because of Steve's prisoners. Just as I began to walk to the cage the blonde girl got up and came rushing to the door. She looked desperate.

"Please, let us out!" she said with her southern drawl.

"I'm sorry I can't" I replied placing the bottles through the small space of the cage wall next to its door.

"Please, you can't be one of them" she said looking me up and down. "You have only gotta be seventeen or eighteen."

"Your right I am seventeen, but in three more days I will be eighteen" I replied spitting it out slightly.

'_And then I will be miserable_' I thought.

I noticed the male was leaning against the wall. No doubt he was passed out or just coming out of it. His grown told me he was coming out of it. Looking back at the blonde she was staring at me. The look on her face was that of confusion, but why?

"Do you know of the Vampire that's bein' kept down here? His name's Godric?" she asked snapping out of her stare.

"Of course" I replied to the obvious, in a bitch of a way might I add. "I've been the one givin' him True Blood for a while."

"Where is he?" she continued to questioned.

"He's down here too, but I am not sure where."

With that I began to head for the stairs. I had to go, even if I wanted to help them. But just as I stepped onto the second last step I stopped and looked back at the blonde, who now had the man beside her. He looked uncomfortable. Maybe he was claustrophobic.

"I will be back later with your food" and with that I left the basement. Fighting the good in me, I couldn't help them without it having consequences.

As I stood at the basement door I could faintly hear the blonde calling out Godric's name. I felt a pain in my heart. I knew more than them. I knew he wasn't going to answer them. He had made up his mind on this matter. And I was going to stand by him on that.

Walking up the stairs to my usual spot, I chose this time to pray. I asked the Lord that if he had created Vampires, and if they were just as much his children as I or any other human, would he protect Godric. Keep him safe, and his two friends that were now locked in the basement too. I couldn't do anything without it coming back to bite me in the ass. So here I sat, hands together, eyes closed and head down, putting all my faith and trust in the Lord.

'_Oh father in heaven hear my one urgent request, amen_.'

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter Five

_Author's Note:_ Another update for you all. Thank you to mel, musicluver246, X Blue Eyed Demon X, belladu57 and Jana for reviewing!  
><span>

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything except the OC/s and added plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Saturday, the day before Godric is going to meet the sun. And the day before my eighteenth birthday. I've been down all day, though my poker face hides it from the world. My heart hurts with what is to come.

Walking around rather like a zombie I didn't expect to have to deal with anything. But everyone just couldn't help but talk to me. They said how excited they were for the Lock-In, to watch Godric burn and then welcoming me in to the Cult.

I was so disgusted by it all I found myself bringing up the contents of my stomach. As I sat on the floor of a toilet stall, I wondered why I was so affected. I know it had something to do with knowing Godric. He was too nice an un-dead person to let this happen too. When we talked I felt so drawn in, so at home. It wasn't like he was a Vampire when I was with him; it was like any other person in the world.

To see his beautiful face burn was a crime. His gorgeous eyes and he wise air about him would be what I'd miss most. Pulling out my sketch book I turned to the page with Godric's portrait on it. I stared into his eyes, I found myself skimming over those lips.

And then it hit me; my feelings for Godric were deeper than I thought they would be. Tears came up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. For the first time in so long I wept over something, someone so important.

I'm not sure how long I was sitting on the floor for, but when I finally picked myself up I found it to be just after lunch time. I left the bathroom after washing my face, from there I went and fetched some lunch for Steve's prisoners and headed to the chapel. Before I went into the basement I whipped my face once more, and put on my best poker face.

"Lunch time" I called walking down the stairs.

I found the guy sitting on a chair slightly hunched over and the blonde waiting by the cage door. They looked at me; the guy didn't seem interested but the blonde did. She always tried to talk me in to freeing them.

"Before you ask me again; no" I stated standing before her. "Why can't you just accept that I am one of them? That I won't let you out?"

"Why do you do it?" she asked softly. "Why do you believe in what Steve Newlin say's?"

"I believe what my _cousin_ say's 'cause it's the truth" I lied. "Besides I do what I must" I added softly looking away from her.

"Steve Newlin is your cousin!?"

I nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes! He has brainwashed you!" she cried.

The man looked up at her outburst. "Sookie, it's her choice."

Sookie – as I have learnt her name – never paid attention to the guy. Remembering why I was here for I place everything through the gap of the cage fence. But just as I was about to take my hand back Sookie grabbed it. I felt my body jolt, like I had been zapped. Pulling my hand away I looked at her with a confused look that mirrored her own.

Now I remember! Steve said she was a telepath. And that meant when she touched me she saw into my mind.

'_Oh no. What did she see!? What if she tells!?_' I thought frantically.

"Don't worry" Sookie said suddenly. "I know everythin' about what you've been through, what you've done and what you want" she smiled softly.

I let down my poker face and revealed how scared I really was. "You know…everythin'?"

She nodded. "What you've lived with, how you feel about the Lock-In, Godric burning and what will happen when you're eighteen."

I felt tears in my eyes but pushed them back. "I've prayed that everything will work out. You and…"

"Hugo" Sookie rather spat.

"You and Hugo will be safe, as would Godric."

She smiled warmly. "I know what you prayed for and it's sweet. But I know we will be safe, as long as my message is passed on."

I nodded my head. "I hope it does. As long as you both and Godric are safe I will be happy."

"Oh don't think you're not comin' 'cause you are!" said Sookie all motherly. "You are not going to be part of this church."

I smiled joyfully. "I hope things do work out, I want to leave so badly. This Church ins more like a Cult"

Sookie returned my smile agreeing with me, and assured me we would be saved. That's when I realized I had to go. I had a few chores to do before I came back with their dinner. Sookie understood and looked forward to my return. Leaving the basement I still felt bad about leaving them there longer.

I tended to my chores. There was a bit of cleaning and checking on those who were arriving for the Lock-In. Many cheerful faces surrounding me, I did my best to smile back with the up keep of my poker face in place. I felt like I was being swallowed up. Yet I didn't let it take effect. Among the people I saw a few of my teachers and fellow students with their families. All conversing with others in joy.

I couldn't take it. How could they be so happy about setting a life – though un-dead – a light? Do they not feel unease or guilty or anything!? I took a walk to clear my mind, it was just after dark. What if Sookie's message never got through? What if no one comes? So many questions but no answers. Pulling my hair up in to a ponytail I headed to the kitchen and grabbed them some dinner, plus a True Blood, and headed back to the basement.

Only before I even took three steps in the chapel Gabe pushed me out of the way. He looked pissed off, and I mean really pissed off. Calling out to him he just ignored me. Not a good sign. Quickly I followed him, just a few steps behind.

"Gabe" said a relieved Huge as said angry man entered the basement, with me in toe.

Hugo rambled on as Gabe seemingly calm unlocked and opened the cage door. But it all changed in an instant. Gabe punched Hugo in the stomach and said words to him about needing protection before kicking him while he's down, and calling him unpleasant words.

Then before I could even say anything Sookie cried out for Gabe to stop and jumped on to his back. Only he pushed her viciously into the shelves. Sookie fought against him but slacked off once his hand moved around her throat. That's when my brain finally kicked in. Without a second thought I dropped the food and removed my bag before running at the large man. I hit him but it did nothing. So I jumped on his back, making sure my hands came around his throat in hopes to choke him into letting Sookie go.

Gabe groaned. "Stupid girl" was all he muttered before moving back from Sookie, who crumbled to the ground.

Gabe backed up till I hit the cage wall roughly, the wind knocked from my lungs. He did that a few times before moving out of the cage and tossing me to the ground. My head hit a nearby chair, but not enough to knock me out; just cut the side of my head and daze me.

My body ached and I was getting a headache. But I moved my head just enough to see Gabe stalk over to Sookie. I wanted to get back up and stop him, do anything so that he wouldn't hurt Sookie, Hugo or I. He grabbed her hair drawing her face up only to slap her around. She cried out but it did nothing.

"Leave her alone!" I called, though it was a pathetic attempt.

Gabe didn't even pause. He went on to rip her dress with words so vile; he was going to rape her. I couldn't watch, I turned my gaze from them. Angry tears rose in my eyes, I couldn't do anything. Hugo couldn't do anything. I felt so weak. But then there was a burst of wind passing me, and Sookie's cries died. I looked back to see Godric holding Gabe by the scruff of his top.

Relief washed through me at that moment. I laid the side of my head on the ground taking slow deep breaths. Godric looked over at me before back to Gabe with anger. No doubt Godric had seen the blood I feel running down the side of my face. Gabe was going to be an example to Godric's strength, I just knew it. Nor did I feel sorry for him.

"Godric?" questioned Sookie in confusion.

_**TBC…**_


	7. Chapter Six

_Author's Note:_ hello again everyone. Thank you all for the reviews! And do forgive my lack of updating. Still going through Chapters and fixing it all up.

So without further a due.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC/s and added plot.._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Closing my eyes I rolled over on to my back, I had to get my bearings before I tried to get up. With the blow to my head I knew the sooner I stood the more chance I will get dizzy. So for now I just continued to take slow, with some deep breathes.

I could hear Gabe struggling and then Godric's name. It was a foolish plea to have been made. The snap of Gabe's neck didn't miss my ears. Nor did the sound of his lifeless body hitting the ground once dropped. At this point I cracked open my eyes, barely watching Godric's back.

"You should not have come" he stated like it was obvious.

This was the point where I should at least sit up. So very slowly I moved on to my stomach, hands placed firmly on the ground below me. The task of moving myself has never been this difficult before. But once I was sitting up on my rear-end I felt better, well as good as I could feel with the cut and approaching headache.

Suddenly there was sound of movement. Not of the normal kind anyways. I watched the reaction on both Godric and Sookie's faces. Sookie was the first to move, scattering to stand.

"Bill!" she called in relief.

"No" Godric said closing his eyes. "I'm here my child, down here."

The unusual sound came closer before there stood a man, an extremely tall good looking man. He had blonde hair, slicked back in place and wore black. It was like he was gliding as he crossed the room at that inhuman speed to stand before Godric. The look upon his face was hard to describe, but I could see some concern.

"Godric…" came the man's heavenly voice before kneeling before said person.

"You're a fool for sending humans after me" Godric said gentle but authoritative voice.

Glancing over at Sookie I found her standing there, watching just like I was.

"I had no other choice" said the kneeling man in a soft voice. "These savages…they seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned" replied Godric. For a brief second I thought he had looked my way. "This one betrayed you" he added looking back at Hugo before back to the man before him.

"He's with the Fellowship, they set a trap for us" vouched Sookie. That surprised me, I had no idea.

"How long has it been since you fed?" the man asked rather concerned.

"I require little blood anymore" retorted Godric.

Watching them like I was, made me feel like a fly on the wall. It felt almost wrong for me to be here. Slowly I moved to the wall before using it to support myself as I began to stand. Just as I stood the alarm sounded. This was not going to be good.

All three looked around and at each other. They knew what it meant.

"Save the human" Godric suddenly said looking at the man. "Go on."

"I am not leaving your side" replied the man.

"I can take care of myself" stated Godric with a pointed look.

"We have to go" Sookie said walking over to them.

"Spill no blood on your way out" ordered Godric. "Go."

I pushed away from the wall as the man stood, only my movement caught his attention. Did he just notice me then? In an instant he was before me, he looked angry. His hand came up around my neck, as he pushed me back against the wall. Terror filled my eyes, panic sweeping my body. I struggled to breath. I clawed at his hand and arm, which I knew was pointless but no one can fight instinct.

"Let her go" ordered Godric. "She is not a part of them."

His hand loosened but didn't leave my neck. "Eric, he's telling the truth, she isn't part of the Fellowship" cried Sookie near the stairs.

With a huff Eric let me go. My body slumped down the wall as he and Sookie left. My heart was racing from the panic, my lungs drawing in much loved air. For a minute there I thought I would die.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Godric at my side.

I nodded. "Just a little stunned that's all" I said softly.

I recovered and stood tall. My hand came up to my neck were there would be a bruise later on. I looked at Godric to see he wasn't leaving.

"Godric you better go, this is your chance" I said placing a hand on his bicep.

"I have chosen to stay" he replied automatically.

I sighed. "Please Godric go, get out of here and go with your friends. They risked their lives to come for you."

"What about you?" he questioned looking me right in the eyes. "Are you going to leave?"

I looked away from him. "I'll be happy knowing you and your friends got out of here."

"That did not answer my question" he replied. "You weren't leaving, I heard you talk with that woman earlier."

I dropped my hand from his bicep so that it was at my side. How could I leave now?

"It's too late Godric. If I left now they would think I betrayed them, and then they will probably come after me" I stated softly. "Besides if I stay I can buy you all time. And then when the right time comes I will leave…"

My voice didn't sound too sure. The look on his face told me that. I knew once and for all I was doomed. Steve and my parents would never let me go. They would hunt me down and undo the supposed 'brainwashing' that has fallen upon me. I was a lost cause.

"If I leave so do you" Godric said forcefully grabbing my arm.

I shook my head. "There is no choice Fay" he grabbed my chin with his cool fingers. "You come with me I promise to protect you; no harm will come to you."

Those soft, simple words were believable. But could Godric really protect me? It's possible. He is a Vampire and from the way he handled Eric I would say one with power. I wrapped my hand around his wrist, which fingers held my chin.

"Do you mean that Godric? No harm?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I do."

That was all I needed. I put my faith and trust in the beautiful two-thousand year old Vampire. Godric grabbed Hugo's knocked out body with no trouble. Looking at me he offered me his hand that I took without question. We headed out a different exit I knew of. Godric could have easily gone at Vampire speed, but having me with him – holding hands might I add – forced him to go slower.

The night air was cool on my skin. It was late, maybe around ten-thirty. Godric suddenly placed Hugo's body down and looked back into the church. He looked angered.

Placing my hand on his shoulder I asked "what is it Godric?"

He didn't take his eyes off the building as he replied. "I must go back, they have Eric."

"Then I'm coming with you" I replied feeling guilty.

"No, stay here" he stated firmly.

Before he could run off I grabbed his arm. I told him I wasn't going to let him go back in there alone. After a moment he caved. We ran back into the building the way we came. It seemed so much further on the way back then leaving. I wondered if I was slowing him down. Maybe Godric was right about staying with Hugo. But I felt so bad.

We reached the back of the chapel near the stairs to the balcony. Godric looked at Eric on slab of the alter, silver forcing him to stay down. Then he looked around at those in the room. Before us we saw the whole scene between this new guy with a paintball gun and my cousin. I would have to tell that guy what a great job he did, as my cousin never looked better with paint on his forehead. And the pain he would have felt, it makes this world feel just a little better. Then the arrival of other Vampires happened. Godric didn't look that pleased. But I never got to ponder that any longer.

Godric's eyes looked at the stairs before tugging at my hand for me to go up there. I quietly ran up the stairs, Godric still stood at the bottom steps. Until I heard that familiar unhuman sound. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw him standing before them all, looking down upon them.

"Enough" Godric's voice echoed around the open space.

The now attacking Vampires stopping just before they could sink their fangs into the flesh of the ignorant cogitation of the Church. All eyes moved to the sound of Godric's voice. Looking at him standing there I wondered what he was going to say or do.

"You came for me I assume" Godric stated rather than questioned. "Underling?"

I could faintly hear a man's reply, agreeing to Godric's words. From the pause before Godric addressed the man, I am guessing he was hot headed. Taking a look over the balcony from the shadows I saw the scene below. And the man I believe to be Godric's "Underling", he looked to be a Cowboy with that Stinson hat.

"These people have not harmed me" stated Godric. "You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create blood shed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

I watched my cousin, interested in what he would say or do to that. But I knew it would be something stupid. As he was so Hell-bent on hating Vampire's.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans" Steve said calmly getting up on to his knees. "Kill me" he said loosening his tie. "Do it, Jesus will protect me."

Yep, he said and did something stupid. That is my idiot of a cousin for you. Always being dramatic and talking crap.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it" Godric said with slight amusement.

I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face. Godric looked over to me for a moment and I nodded my head. Then he was gone. Quickly I ran down the stairs, two to three at a time. When I reached the floor I saw Godric holding Steve by the scruff of this shirt and suit jacket. I felt very satisfied at that moment.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" questioned Godric. No one said a word. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

The Vampires let go of the people of the church. Most looked frazzled while others in tears. I couldn't blame them though. That fear of becoming a meal and ultimately dead was frightening.

"People go home, it's over now" stated Godric looking over the crowd. Slowly they left while I came forward gradually. I had something to do that I've been wanting too for quite some time. Godric's words were sharp and venomous. Steve was on his hands and knees, a very rare sight.

"Come" softly ordered Godric moving away from my cousin.

Brief words with his underling and he came towards me. He gestured for me to walk with him but I shook my head.

"There's one last thing I have to do" I told him with self-confidence.

He nodded and I walked over to my cousin, who sat on the back of his legs looking at me. He looked pathetic and in his eyes I saw the need for help. Standing before him I looked down my nose at him. My face full of dislike.

"Oh Fay, you are staying with me" he sighed.

"No _cousin_" I spat. "I am leaving with them; I'd rather throw myself off that balcony back there then stay here a minute longer."

"But Fay, we have looked after you. We care for you!"

"No, if you cared you wouldn't be so pushy. Everything I have ever done was to please you or others" I yelled. "But no more. I won't be your 'good girl' anymore Steve."

With that I turned and took one step before stopping. I looked back at him and he thought I was going to say 'just joking'. But that wasn't the case.

"One more thing cousin" I said sweetly. Before anyone could react I pulled back my fist and firing it right at his nose. Sadly I didn't hear it break.

Satisfied with myself I walked back to both Godric and Eric while flexing my hand, which now hurt like a bitch. Looking at Sookie and who I guess to be Bill, I saw her give me a proud smile. I felt proud of myself. I felt free. Godric placed his arm lightly around me, am amused smile dancing upon his lips.

"Do you feel better?" he asked softly as we made our way from the room.

I sighed contently. "Very much so."

Though I knew that wasn't the last time I would see Steve. I know what I just done and said would not be forgotten. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was not going to be the end.

_**TBC…**_


End file.
